Infinite∞REBIRTH
|image= |kanji=無限∞REBIRTH |rōmaji=Mugen∞RIBĀSU |band= BREAKERZ |song number=05 |starting episode=Episode 129: The Power of the Black Rings |ending episode=Episode 148: The Power Within |previous song=Vanguard Fight |next song=Break your spell }} "Infinite∞REBIRTH" is the 5th opening theme song of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also 2nd opening theme song used in the 3rd season. The theme is performed by the Japanese singer, DAIGO. It debuted in Ride 129 of the anime. It was not however translated into an English edition for the English adaptation of the anime, leaving "Vanguard Fight" as the opening from episode 129 and the episodes that have been produced so far afterwards. Though, you can still hear a part of the melody in the previews for the next episodes. This song is used in Episode 163: The Connected as an epilogue song to Link Joker arc. CD The CD containing "Infinite∞REBIRTH" and named after it was released July 31, 2013. It also includes a Sword of Hope, Richard and the following tracks: *1. いつも抱きしめて *2. Infinite∞REBIRTH *3. いつも抱きしめて (off vocal) *4. Infinite∞REBIRTH (off vocal) Characters that appear *Aichi Sendou *Misaki Tokura *Kourin Tatsunagi *Shingo Komoi *Naoki Ishida *Takuto Tatsunagi (faceless) *Tetsu Shinjou (shilloute) *Asaka Narumi (shilloute) *Suiko Tatsunagi (shilloute) *Rekka Tatsunagi (shilloute) *Gouki Daimonji (Shilloute) *Nagisa Daimonji(Shilloute) *Kaoru Komatsubara (Shilloute) *Hiroshi Nakatsugawa (shilloute) *Kiriya Bidou (Shilloute) *Hiromi Miyoji (shilloute) *Harumi Minami (shilloute) *Ayumu Mihama *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Taishi Miwa *Kamui Katsuragi *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga *Toshiki Kai *Ren Suzugamori *Leon Soryu *Sharlene Chen *Jillian Chen *Kenji Mitsusada *Yuri Usui *Gai Usui Lyrics Kanji= 果てなく広がる　希望の翼 何度でも僕らは生まれ変わる STAND UP! 勝利への道程 駆け上がる僕らの行程 罠ばっか敵ばっか逃げたくなる 退却寸前!? GIVE UP! 間近の状況で 引いてしまった JOKER 深刻なダメージ受けて 絶対絶命の絶望 そんな時　君が差し伸べてくれたその手 ココロが蘇る 叫べ　My Soul (FIGHT THE VANGUARD!!) いま果てなく広がる　希望の翼 何度でも僕らは生まれ変わる たとえ暗闇に堕とされても 光の射す場所へ舞い上がろう 解き放て!! Limit Break!! 無限∞REBIRTH HURRY UP! 忙しない日常で 消えかけそうな熱情 試練の連続で 君の夢が七転八倒 今度は 僕が君にこの手差し伸べるよ ココロが重なって 届け　My Heart (RIDE THE VANGUARD!!) いま未来へ羽ばたく　夢の翼 いつだって僕らは空を駆ける どんな苦しみに襲われても 諦めない願いが奇跡を呼ぶ 弾け飛べ!! Break Ride!! 無限∞REBIRTH 世界が壊れてく　闇に包まれても 想いを一つに　手を取り合って 絆を 繋ごう (FIGHT THE VANGUARD!!) いま果てなく広がる　希望の翼 何度でも僕らは生まれ変わる たとえ暗闇に堕とされても 光の射す場所へ舞い上がろう 弾け飛べ!! Break Ride!! 無限∞REBIRTH 解き放て!! Limit Break!! 無限∞REBIRTH |-| Rōmaji= Hatenaku hirogaru Kibou no tsubasa Nando demo bokura wa umare kawaru STAND UP! Shouri he no doutei Kake agaru bokura no koutei Wana bakka teki bakka nigetaku naru Taikyaku sunzen!? GIVE UP! Majika no joukyou de Hiite shimatta JOKER Shinkoku na DAMEEJI ukete Zettai zetsumei no zetsubou Sonna toki Kimi ga sashinobete kureta sono te KOKORO ga yomigaeru Sakebe My Soul (FIGHT THE VANGUARD!!) Ima hatenaku hirogaru Kibou no tsubasa Nando demo bokura wa umare kawaru Tatoe kurayami ni da to sarete mo Hikari no sasu basho he maiagarou Tokihanate!! Limit Break!! Mugen∞REBIRTH HURRY UP! Sewa shinai nichijou de Kie kake souna netsujou Shiren no renzoku de Kimi no yume ga shichitenbattou Kondo wa Boku ga kimi ni kono te sashinoberu yo Kokoro ga kasanatte Todoke My Heart (RIDE THE VANGUARD!! ) Ima mirai he habataku Yume no tsubasa Itsudatte bokura wa sora wo kakeru Donna kurushimi ni osowarete mo Akiramenai negai ga kiseki wo yobu Hajike tobe!! Break ride!! Mugen∞REBIRTH Sekai ga kowarete ku Yami ni tsutsumarete mo Omoi wo hitotsu ni Te wo toriatte Kizuna wo Tsunagou (FIGHT THE VANGUARD!! ) Ima hatenaku hirogaru Kibou no tsubasa Nando demo bokura wa umare kawaru Tatoe kurayami ni da to sarete mo Hikari no sasu basho he maiagarou Hajike tobe!! Break ride!! Mugen∞REBIRTH Tokihanate!! Limit Break!! Mugen∞REBIRTH |-| English= These wings of hope spread out without any end As we are reborn again and again Stand up! As we all run down To the road to victory Will we get past every trap and every enemy On the verge of giving up!? Give up! In a tight situation Pulled and locked in by the joker And having taken serious damage I'm now in the despair of a desperate situation All that time, that hand you held out Revived by my heart Screaming my soul (Fight the Vanguard!!) Now lets spread these wings of hope As we are reborn again and again Even if we fall into void of darkness Let's soar upward to where the light shines on And lets go! Limit Break! Infinite ∞ Rebirth HURRY UP! In busier daily Passion so put off In the series of trials Your dreams are writhing in agony Now I reach out to you this hand. Overlapping hearts Send My Heart ( RIDE THE VANGUARD!! ） Wings of dreams now flying into the future Always a US jet fighter Are attacked by whatever Call the miracle is not giving up Power fly! Break Ride! Infinite ∞ REBIRTH Are shrouded in darkness broken world. Love is holding hands in one Join ties ( FIGHT THE VANGUARD!! ） Now lets spread these wings of hope As we are reborn again and again Even if we fall into void of darkness Let's soar upward to where the light shines on Power fly! Break Ride! Infinite ∞ REBIRTH And lets go! Limit Break! Infinite ∞ Rebirth Video Category:Song